It is common to encrypt data to provide security for the data. In symmetric key encryption, the plaintext (the data to be encrypted) is encrypted with a key (generating ciphertext) and that same key is capable of decrypting the data. In asymmetric encryption (e.g., public key encryption), the encryption key is public (e.g., published for anyone to use and encrypt messages) and the decryption key is private. Thus, while anyone can encrypt the data using the public key, only the intended recipient can decrypt the data using the private decryption key. Most encryption techniques require knowledge of a single key in order to decrypt the encrypted data.